Cardfight! Vanguard: Daigo's Art of Basketball
by Drake Kylocke
Summary: OC-centric. Daigo Senjin was introduced to the game of Vanguard after witnessing the world championship. Soon, he got into the game and starts to grow in skill with his main clan, Great Nature. Now, he goes into college and meets new friends and rivals as he attempts to make it into the world championship while he is introduced to a new form of Vanguard: Basketball Cardfights.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Cardfight! Vanguard, but I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story. CFV is copyright Bushiroad.

Author's Note: I know what I shall be asked: Why make this when you should continue Sakura Star? Well, I was convinced Sakura Star wouldn't be too popular, as it is a crossover story, so I cancelled it and started anew.

Enough of the boring details! Enjoy the fanfiction and criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p><em>"Man...there's nothing too exciting here..." A young boy, about nine years of age, sighed as he was looking at different videos on the internet on his laptop. However, he looked above the search bar and saw something.<em>

_"The Cardfight! Vanguard World Championship being broadcast...may as well check it out..." The boy clicked on the link leading to it. Little did he know, it will change his life._

_His eyes widened, seeing flames engulf the battlefield and sees two figures._

_"Who will win between Sendou Aichi and Toshiki Kai? This battle between Exculpate the Blaster and Dragonic Nouvelle Vague is reaching a great climax!"_

_"So cool..." The boy watched in amazement as the knight covered in light goes and fought a mighty dragon._

* * *

><p>"Here you go, one trial deck for Cardfight! Vanguard." A cashier gave a kid a deck of cards.<p>

"Thank you." The boy, who was amazed by the match in the world championship, walked to the tables and looked at his new deck. "One day, I'll also go to the world championship. I know I can."

* * *

><p>The boy, who started playing, starts cardfighting with his new deck, which he built by himself.<p>

"Alright, I ride to Gallatin, my avatar!" He put the card on the vanguard circle and looks at his hand.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to trade in this travesty." The boy looked and saw two guys putting decks upon the service counter of the shop.

"Hm...I can only take the triple rare and double rare cards." The boy, who was cardfighting nobody, took his deck and went up to the service counter.

"Excuse me..."

"Yeah..." One of the adults looked at the boy.

"Can I look at the deck?" The two adults looked at each other and nodded. One of them gave a deck to the boy.

The boy looks at the deck and thought, "Wow...this deck looks awesome..."

"May I ask why are you trading these decks in?" The cashier looked at the two adults in concern.

"Well, this so-called deck is a big crappy mess. It can't even win me matches. It's a damn travesty, its worthless!"

"Great Nature is not worthless, you moot! You just don't even know how to use the clan to its fullest potential."

"If Great Nature isn't worthless, then why is set seven, of all sets, out of print due to poor sales and poor reception among fans?"

The cashier sighed, giving up because he cannot counter that argument. The kid looked at the deck and saw it shine in his eyes.

"Great Nature..."

"I wouldn't call it Great Nature, kid. It's a worthless travesty that should never exist in the face of the game." One of the two adults took the deck from the kid and placed it on the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I disagree with you." The two adults and the cashier looked at the kid.

"You may disagree with me kid, but the majority of the community frowned upon that clan for a reason," said one of the two adults.

"I'm not a kid, the name is Daigo Senjin, a trainee aiming to be the world champion someday." The two adults looked at each other and laughed.

"Y-You!? The world champion? You've got to be kidding me! I strongly doubt a noob like you can become world champion."

"He may be a noob, for now. Wait until he grows as a cardfighter, then you'll see who's laughing now," The cashier said.

"He's right! I may not have much experience now, but wait until I become stronger." Daigo looked at the Great Nature deck and saw it giving a shine in his eyes. "How much for the Great Nature deck?"

One of the adults looked at Daigo and said, "Oh...you want to prove us wrong with that trash when you become world champion? You know what, I'll let you save your money and give you it for free, how about that?" The two adults took their Great Nature decks and stuck it out to Daigo.

Daigo took the decks, nodded, and said, "Alright, I will prove you wrong. Great Nature can be a world champion."

The two adults left the store laughing as the cashier looked at Daigo.

"You know, you're pretty awesome for someone who just started Vanguard. I'm glad we're on the same page here."

"Yeah...they believe Great Nature is trash and so does the majority of the community, but I know Great Nature is created for a reason," said Daigo.

"I do hope you'll bring Great Nature at its fullest potential," said the cashier.

Daigo nodded and thought to himself, "World championship, watch out! Cause me and my Great Nature deck will storm through and win."

* * *

><p>Years passed since Daigo started to make Great Nature his clan.<p>

"Alright, Leo-pald, go for the win, my avatar!"

"No trigger...you win as usual, Daigo."

"Thanks."

"Daigo, I hear you're going to college soon, is that right?"

"Yeah, and I hear its faraway and its a boarding school I'll have to live in for the next few years. But I'll be alright."

After being finished with Vanguard in his local store, Daigo went back to his house. He saw a note the moment he entered his house through the kitchen door. He picked it up and read the note.

"Daigo, since you're going to college tomorrow, I am proud to see you do well in your life. I hope you will graduate in the next few years and come back home with a friend or your girlfriend, if you managed to. We're sorry we couldn't be there for you when you enter, but we'll cheer you on. Sincerely, mom and dad," Daigo read in his thoughts.

He smiled and started packing up for his upcoming days in college.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, but I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story.

* * *

><p>Daigo looked at the window as he sat in an airplane headed towards his new "home" for the next few years in college.<p>

"I hope there's something exciting to do...otherwise, I'll just be so bored and just do the usual schoolwork." Daigo slouched on his seat and looked at the person sitting next to him. He's wearing headphones and has hair kind of like that of Kai Toshiki. He's wearing headphones so that he would not hear Daigo talk to him. And his bag is in front of them and open. His eyes were closed and he seems to be snoring.

Daigo slowly and carefully tried to grab something inside his bag and got something. It was a deckbox and he pulled the cards out of the deckbox.

"Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great...Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt," thought Daigo.

Suddenly, the deckbox and the deck was swiped out of Daigo's hand. He looked and saw the person next to him take off his headphones and looked at him angrily.

"What were you doing?" His red eyes gaze into Daigo's blue eyes as they felt a radiating aura from each other.

"I was just looking at your deck, that's all..."

"May I see yours?" Daigo reached into his coat pocket and took out his deck, he handed it to the person and he looked at it. "Great Nature, eh?"

"I plan on becoming the world champion with this clan. I want to prove the meta wrong that it isn't worthless," said Daigo.

"I care less about being the world champion, I wanna be the strongest cardfighter with my Kagero deck."

"So what's your name?"

"I'll tell you only once. My name is Adreus Toshiki, son of Kai Toshiki the Second and a very great grandson of the first Kai Toshiki."

"Wait...ten years ago, I saw someone by the name of Kai Toshiki at the world championship. Well, I watched the match on the internet, so I wasn't really there."

"That happened to be my father," said Adreus.

"Wow...I never knew your family was into the game that much."

"Well, like the first Kai Toshiki, we're a family of Kagero users who aim to become the strongest cardfighters in this world. We have proven to defeat many formidable opponents, including a family of Aqua Force users known as the Soryu clan."

"And you told me you're the very great grandson of the first Kai Toshiki."

"Yes, my father told me we are of European blood since Kai married in Europe after being invited there by one of his acquaintances."

"That's great. And Adreus..."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Daigo Senjin, the soon-to-be world champion with none other than Great Nature." Daigo shook hands with Adreus as the two smiled, finding a rival in each other.

* * *

><p>After the airplane trip, Daigo and Adreus arrived at college.<p>

"Here we go. The place where we will live in for a few years," said Daigo.

"Yeah, its not going to be easy, but as long as we work hard, we will graduate," said Adreus.

As the two boys walked into their new college campus, they were followed by a young woman with glasses and blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"And we're here." Daigo and Adreus found their official dorm rooms and unpacked.<p>

"You know, Daigo, I never thought we would be staying in the same dorm room together. This must be fate..." Adreus took out his deckbox, containing his Kagero deck, and looked at Daigo.

"Yeah...I wanna see how powerful your Kagero is compared to my Great Nature."

Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard the Adreus, nearby, opened the door and a girl was standing before Adreus while out of Daigo's sight.

"Erm...I was supposed to live in this dorm...and um..."

Daigo gave a faint smile and thought to himself, "I know I shouldn't act like this, but damn...this must be fate. A nice girl and a rival...thank you, Lord."

The woman went inside the dorm and stood before Daigo. She looked at him as he was staring at her.

"Glasses...blonde hair..."

"Erm...Why are you staring at me like that?"

Daigo snapped back into reality and started blushing.

"Oh Zeal, what do I do?" Daigo then took a deep breath and went to the nearest room. "I call dibs on this room."

Adreus and the woman looked at each other.

"The name is Adreus Toshiki."

"My name is Mitsumi Lumina." Mitsumi gave a handshake to Adreus as Daigo peeked at them from his room.

"Daigo, get out of there." Adreus went and dragged Daigo out of his room and the three heard a voice saying, "Attention all new students. Please head to the gymnasium for your assignments."

The three then headed towards the gymnasium with the help of veteran students who knew their way around the area.

"We made it," said Daigo.

In the midst of the gymnasium, a man walked through the crowd with a document in hand and headed towards the stage in the middle of the large gym. He walked up and went to the speaker.

"Welcome to the Capcom Las Vegas Academy, where we cater to all grades and students. I say hello to the veterans and our newcomers to this school or college campus if you're there. Anyways, your new classes should be posted on the bulletin board in the hallway if you needed a reminder. And I shall give you your designated classes and where your classrooms are. I am your principal of this school, the name is Kim Seondu." Principal Seondu then proceeded to hand over documents to his aides and they each gave paperwork to every one of the students.

Daigo, Mitsumi, and Adreus received their papers regarding their classroom and classes.

"Hm...I'm in the same class as the both of you. This must be fate," said Adreus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, but I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story.

Author's Note: Due to many restrictions in time, I have to say that chapters will be uploaded on weekends only. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if I have more time available, I might upload future chapters much faster.

* * *

><p>"You know...why do I have to sit next to the both of you?" Adreus closed his eyes as he was sitting in his seat, with Daigo and Mitsumi next to him.<p>

"Well, all the other spots we wanted were taken and you were the only person to sit next to," said Daigo.

Everyone was chatting with each other until a projector screen, that is in front of the students, opened and revealed principal Seondu in front of all the students in the class.

"Hello, I hope you're conforming to your new boarding campus. While we offer the best education, we also offer a lot of opportunities for everyone here," said Seondu.

"Opportunities..." Mitsumi thought.

"Anyways, tomorrow is when your classes will start and this is the day for you to get used to everything around here." The screen faded quickly and someone came in the classroom.

"Hello, students. My name is Mahiwaga-sensei. Now my name may sound a bit difficult to pronounce, but you'll get used to it."

"Ma...hi...waga-sensei..." A student raised his hand.

"Yes...is your name Lightus Gaillard?" Mahiwaga-sensei gave him eye contact.

"Gaillard!? That name..." Adreus looked at him without being noticed.

"Where are you from judging from your name?" Everyone else looked at him as he was a bit confused.

"Well, I am from the Philippines. Any other questions before I start?"

Nobody said a word and she nodded.

"Okay...now, I'll explain why all of you are here with me. First, its obvious that we've have to provide you the education needed to survive the harsh world out there. And second, all of you are familiar with the game of Cardfight! Vanguard. Am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, let's not be too formal around me. Let's not be too stiff, be loosey goosey, yes yes? Now, along with your usual studies, I will teach you all to become responsible, vigilant cardfighters who can take on anything the world can offer as a boost to your confidence. Also, once you graduate from here, you might enter the world championship," said Mahiwaga-sensei.

Daigo's eyes widened and thought to himself, "For real!? If I graduate...I can enter the world championship...without having to enter locals, regionals, and nationals? Oh Zeal, this is a dream come true. But I'll do whatever it takes to get there."

"While we have fun with playing Vanguard, we should also know when to get serious. All of you should know what I mean. Now, I'll dismiss the class so you can explore the campus. Come back within three hours." Mahiwaga-sensei walked out of the classroom.

Everyone either left to explore, chat with other students, or sleep. Adreus got out of his seat and headed towards Lightus.

"You're name is Lightus Gaillard. Am I correct?" Lightus' yellow eyes came into contact with that of Adreus.

"Yeah, why?"

"The name is Adreus Toshiki. I think our families have been rivals since the time of the first Kai Toshiki and your ancestor, Oliver Gaillard."

"Toshiki, huh? Sounds familiar, but I can't seem to remember anything about this rivalry..."

"I'll give you a hint. The first Aichi Sendou brought them together."

Lightus snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah! I remember now. My father told me we inherited the will of Aichi and became the Quatre Knights. What about it? I'm rather here to become the world champion and graduate college."

"Hm...you're not interested in the rivalry between our families?"

"Listen, while its nice that we're rivals, why is always cardfight? I acknowledge that you want to be the strongest, but why not do something else like um..."

Daigo wrapped his right arm around Adreus and said to Lightus, "I'm also aiming to be the world champion as well and defeat the strongest who is right here."

"Oh...you've made a new friend, Adreus?"

"Well, he's actually a rival. We've only met recently."

Lightus smiled and took his deck out of his coat pocket. He held it out to Adreus and Daigo and the card shown from the deck.

"That card..." Adreus looked closely at the card. It pictures a knight in heavy armor with another knight by its side.

"Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred," thought Daigo.

Adreus took out his deck and revealed Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great. Daigo smiled and took out his deck and revealed School Hunter, Leo-pald "Reverse."

"This is going to be very interesting." Lightus smiled as he saw Mitsumi right by Daigo who revealed Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao.

Adreus and Daigo looked and saw Mitsumi right by them. The two gasped a little and stepped back.

"H-How long were you there?"

"Eh? I was here the entire time," said Mitsumi.

"Anyways, are you three going to look around the place?" Lightus then left the classroom to look around the campus.

"Shall we?" Adreus looked at both Daigo and Mitsumi. They all nodded and left to look around.

As they were looking around, Daigo thought to himself, "Man, what can get more better than this opportunity?"

The three looked to the right and saw people playing basketball. However, in a few intervals, it seems as if they are also playing Vanguard.

"Huh...I never thought I'd see Basketball Cardfights here..." Mitsumi and Daigo both looked at Adreus in curiosity.

"Basketball Cardfights?"

"Basically, its a form of Tag Fights except basketball is involved. I'll give you the details later," said Adreus.

"Basketball Cardfights...this is going to be one awesome college year," thought Daigo as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. However, I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story.

Author's Note: Hello and this is the chapter where the rules of Basketball Cardfights are explained. Thanks to the help of a few people at the CFV Wiki, I think it should be pretty balanced.

I know the chapter is short, but hey, I have a few tests coming up, so the next chapter will come next week once I have the time.

* * *

><p>"So...how does Basketball Cardfights even work exactly?"<p>

"Basically, you normally play the game...until the start of the battle phase of either player's turn," said Adreus.

"Well, here comes the battle phase..." Mitsumi watches as a referee enters the playing field with a basketball.

"So what happens?" Daigo looks at Adreus.

"Simple and to the point, a small game of basketball occurs. If either team shoots the ball or dunks it into the hoop within three minutes, then the team that scores will earn a free trigger unit, the type given is at random, that is activated immediately, but it will go to the bottom of either player's deck and the deck is shuffled afterwards. Then the battle phase will start."

"But what happens if someone drive checks or damage checks the trigger that is sent and shuffled into the deck?" Mitsumi was anxious to know more about the rules.

"Well, like all other trigger units in the deck, it will activate upon drive or damage check," said Adreus.

As the referee threw the ball, the cardfighters jumped and tried to grab the ball. One of them managed to get it and landed into a defensive position holding the ball.

"I'd like to ask. What happens if a foul occurs during the small basketball game?"

"If a foul occurs, then the basketball game ends with neither side getting a trigger. If either side has five fouls, the number combined from both players in the team, then they are disqualified from the match."

"So if we form a team here, then we have to be careful."

"That's right."

Mitsumi, Daigo, and Adreus watch as one of the basketball cardfighters throw the ball at the hoop, but it was taken by a player of the opposing team and he threw it from faraway.

"Hmph, I can do a better job than him when it comes to shots from faraway." Daigo and Mitsumi look at Adreus as he grinned.

The ball bounced as it hits the hoop from outside and falls to the ground as the four players on the field chase after it.

"I wonder...what happens if the ball is out of bounds?"

"Then like a foul, the basketball game ends and the battle phase of a turn happens. Fortunately, unlike a foul, a ball being out of bounds won't get either team disqualified."

"I see...what happens if a person is caught traveling?"

"Same as what happens if the ball is out of bounds or a foul occurs. The basketball game ends and the battle phase of the turn occurs."

"Basketball Cardfights...at first, it sounds impossible, but Adreus managed to make it sound simple enough for anyone to understand," thought Mitsumi.

"And it looks like someone managed to get the ball into the hoop." Mitsumi saw that one of the teams managed to score and earned a trigger unit.

"Critical trigger!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. However, I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story.

Author's Note: Since I have a ton of tests to deal with this week, the next chapter _will _be postponed until I'm free from tests. I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>"Man...its such a long day..." Daigo lies down on the couch of the apartment of his, Adreus, and Mitsumi's dorm.<p>

"And I can't believe I beat you 12 times in a row with my Dragonic Overlord the Great and Dragonewt deck with no problem whatsoever," said Adreus.

"Well, Daigo did made some fatal misplays throughout all the matches." Mitsumi is giving Daigo a message as he lies there.

"W-What misplays?"

"Well, in your fifth match, you should have given the power of the trigger to your rear-guard when Adreus was nearly low on hand, though there might be a chance he can block that attack."

"Hm...I'm impressed with your prediction, Mitsumi. Although I am getting a headache from Daigo's stupidity from all those matches."

Silence fills the apartment dorm for minutes until Adreus got up from the dinner table.

"I'm going to sleep now. And by the way, Mitsumi, once we finish our first class tomorrow, I felt like going against you and see if you can beat me with your predictions."

"Alright, Adreus...now that I know your deck, I might be able to figure out its weakness," thought Mitsumi as she nodded.

"Mitsumi..."

"Yes Daigo?"

"After Adreus, may I have a game?"

"Sure." Mitsumi smiled as she and Daigo looked at each other in the eye.

"If you don't mind, can you look at my deck and help me?" Daigo got up and took out his Great Nature deck.

"Oh...any build you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to win with none other than my avatar, Leo-pald. And I'd like the deck to be a crossride build."

"I see." Daigo handed the deck to Mitsumi as she looked at it. "Hm...for starters, I think you should run less Grade 3. Like six or seven of them. And instead of having those three Camel in your deck, you should run Lion to create more synergy with the clan itself."

"Okay..." Daigo took out the three Lamp Camel from their sleeves and placed in three Compass Lion in their place.

In an hour, Mitsumi smiles and watches as Daigo smiled.

"Well...its getting late right now...so I'm going to sleep." Mitsumi got up and headed towards her room in the far corner.

"Yeah...we've got to be prepared for tomorrow's class." Daigo followed and went into his room.

Daigo changed into his pajamas and hopped onto the bed.

"Basketball Cardfights..." He closed his eyes and envisioned himself being a professional player and getting the attention of many beautiful girls, mainly women with maid outfits and glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. However, I have ownership of the original characters involved in the story.

Author's Note: Since my online classes is a larger priority for many obvious reasons, future chapters will be postponed when necessary. (Spare me the damn lectures. I know.) Also, I decided to implant the celebration of Thanksgiving since today is Thanksgiving in my area. Enjoy and I hope ye eat lots of good food.

* * *

><p>As Mahiwaga-sensei was giving everyone a lecture about how the latest mechanic, Stride, functions in the game and explains the basics of it, Daigo was lying his head and starts drooling.<p>

"Honestly...if I get in trouble because of him, then I seriously regret meeting this guy," Adreus thought as he looked at Daigo briefly before returning his attention to Mahiwaga-sensei.

"I hope Daigo isn't daydreaming...cause he needs to be awake if he wishes to enter the world championship," thought Mitsumi.

A few minutes passed and Daigo raises his head and rubs his eyes.

"About time you woke up," said Adreus.

"So uh...what did I miss?"

"You've missed the basics of the new mechanic, Stride," said Mitsumi.

Daigo tilts his head left to right and takes a deep breath. He looks at Mahiwaga-sensei and his eyes widened.

"Woah...glasses, big breasts, and tight dress that shows off those curves...hot damn am I so lucky to have a female teacher in college," Daigo thought.

Daigo sits up straight and starts paying attention to Mahiwaga-sensei, ignoring Adreus and Mitsumi.

"At least he is awake...otherwise I'd like to plant my fists in his face." Adreus put up a book in an opened position and took out his deck and arranged them to reveal his deck. Mitsumi peeked to see and analyzed the deck.

"Hm...the grade two line-up hasn't changed, but two Majid and a few other non-Perdition cards..." Mitsumi noticed that there's G-units among the cards and looks at them carefully.

Soon, Mahiwaga-sensei dismissed the class and everyone either waited for her to return or went outside. Lightus got up from his spot and approached Adreus.

"You know, I think this is the time that I shall beat you in a Basketball Cardfight," said Lightus.

"Fine with me. And good timing as well, I just managed to upgrade my deck." Adreus got up and looked at Daigo.

"Wait...you want me to be your partner?" Daigo pointed at himself.

"Of course. And I hope you have someone with you, Lightus."

Lightus nodded and said, "I knew you were going to say that."

Someone appeared from behind Lightus and said, "The name is George."

Adreus and Daigo nodded and they went to the basketball court.

"So Daigo, I hope you know the rules here," said Lightus.

"Don't worry, I managed to learn the rules through Adreus."

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Adreus' starting vanguard is Perdition Dragon, Petal Flame Dracokid, Daigo's starting vanguard is Telescope Rabbit, Lightus' starting vanguard is Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter, and George's starting vanguard is Gunner Gear Dracokid.

"I'll go first." Daigo looks at his hand of six cards. "Tester Fox, Duckbill, Chameleon, Lion, Hammsuke, and Hedgehog..."

Daigo rides to Duckbill and ends his turn. Lightus draws and looked at his hand, composing of Gancelot Zenith, Gancelot, Bruno, Aglovale, and Monarch Sanctuary Alfred. He takes Bruno, rides to him, and ends his turn.

"I draw." Adreus looks at his hand composed of Dragonic Overlord the Great, Protect Orb Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon, and Mareiko. "I ride to Mareiko and I end my turn."

George draws and rides to Plus Wing Dragon. Then, a referee walks into the field. He throws the basketball up and Daigo and Lightus reach out for the ball. Daigo takes it and sees Adreus giving a signal to pass. Daigo throws the ball to Adreus and he shoots.

"He's shooting from that distance?" Daigo was hoping Adreus makes it and he did surprisingly to the amusement of a few spectators nearby.

Adreus receives a card and activates it. "Critical trigger. I give the power to Mareiko and I return it to my deck."

Adreus placed the trigger on the bottom of his deck within his VG-Gear and it shuffled the deck.

"I attack with Plus Wing Dragon boosted by Gunner Gear." (12000)

"No guard." George drive checks Chrono Jet Dragon and Adreus damage checks Vortex Dragonewt.

"I end my turn," said George.

Daigo draws and sees his next card is Triangle Cobra. "I ride to Compass Lion and I call Cobra."

Adreus facepalmed and thought, "Maybe I should have chosen Mitsumi..."

The referee comes back and threw the ball into the air. Daigo managed to get the ball again, but Adreus was blocked by George. However, Daigo dribbled the ball and got around Lightus' defense as he jumps up and slams the ball into the hoop. Then, Daigo is given a trigger unit and he reveals it. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Lion and I draw a card."

Daigo placed the trigger unit on the bottom of his deck and his VG-Gear shuffles the deck.

"I attack Bruno with Lion boosted by Rabbit." (21000)

"No guard." Daigo drive checks Ruler Chameleon.

"Critical trigger. I give all effects to Lion." (21000 + 5000)

Lightus damage checks Blaster Blade Liberator and Halo Liberator, Mark.

Daigo proceeds to retire Cobra due to Lion's mandatory effect that forces him to retire one rear-guard.

Lightus draws and rides to Aglovale. The referee comes back and throws the ball into the air. Daigo takes the ball and throws it to Adreus, but George took the ball and threw it over Daigo's legs and Lightus caught it. Caught off-guard, Daigo was passed by Lightus and he threw the ball into the hoop. Lightus is then given a trigger. "Heal trigger. I heal my damage and give the power to Aglovale."

Lightus then placed the trigger on the bottom of the deck and it was shuffled. "I attack with Algovale boosted by Trumpeter." (19000)

"No guard."

* * *

><p>As the day turns to dawn, Daigo and Adreus, still sweating from their Basketball Cardfight with Lightus and George, walks to the cafe of the main building. Upon opening the door, there was many people chatting and eating food.<p>

"Oh Zeal yes...food." Daigo ran towards the banquet and starts filling a plate with many food from around the world. Sushi, steak, potato skins with cheese and bacon bits, and fries with pork and cheese.

Adreus, unlike Daigo, takes a few fruits, meat, and grains as he eats according to his diet.

Mitsumi was nearby and walked up to Daigo.

"Hey Mitsumi." Daigo was waving while carrying a plate clogged full of food.

Mitsumi was about to walk towards them, but her shoulder was grabbed. She turns around and sees a few guys attempt to ask her out. Shivering and feeling a sense of distrust from those guys, she walks away, but one of them grabbed her by the wrist. Daigo turns around and sees the situation she was in. Ignoring the food, Daigo ran towards the guys and punched the one of the guys, his grip letting go of Mitsumi.

"Daigo..."

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here," said Daigo.

One of the guys charged towards Daigo and he parrys his attacks, but another guy went behind Daigo and grabbed Daigo using his arms. Then, Daigo gets punched as Mitsumi comes towards Adreus.

"Adreus, help Daigo!"

"Why should I care? It's his fault that he started a fight," said Adreus.

Mitsumi felt tears coming out of her eyes as she continued to witness Daigo being punched continuously. However, Daigo kicked the person in front of him in the knee and kicked the leg of the person grabbing him, putting him off balance. Then, he hit his side with an elbow and his grip got off him and side kicked the person in front of him. As he was about to be surrounded, Lightus and George came to the scene.

"Daigo! You alright?"

"Yeah..."

The three guys growled and ran away as Mahiwaga-sensei came into the scene.

"What happened here?" Mahiwaga came to Daigo as he fell to his knees.

"Three guys were about to forcefully took Mitsumi with them against her will and I was just helping her..." Mitsumi came to the side of Daigo and held him in her arms.

"Mitsumi, take Daigo to the nurse's office and I'll take care of the three guys that attacked Daigo."

"Yes ma'am." Daigo stood up with Mitsumi's help and the two went towards the nurse's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. However, I have ownership for the original characters involved in the story.

Author's Note: (late-November) Hm...its so early for me to write and upload a chapter. However, I'm going to have a head-pounding, next week that I decided to write this chapter early and postpone next chapter to the week after next week.

Also, I might have been procrastinating a bit due to a few animes I've been watching lately...mainly Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, Sega Hard Girls, Usagi Drop, and hyped for the upcoming Kuroko no Basuke Season 3.

* * *

><p>"Daigo..."<p>

"I told you before...don't worry about me, Mitsumi," said Daigo.

Daigo continues to hang onto Mitsumi as the two headed towards the nurse's office. Then, the door there is nearby and as Mitsumi was about to take the handle, someone opened the door.

Mitsumi looked to see Adreus there.

"Adreus..."

"To be honest with you, Daigo. I would've helped. However...you could have simply avoided resorting to violence. But anyways, just get better quickly."

As Mitsumi, Daigo, and Adreus enter the nurse's office, Daigo rests on a nearby bed face-up. He sighs and Mitsumi sat by his side on a nearby chair.

"And why do you want me to get better?" Daigo made eye-contact with Adreus.

"Simple." Adreus took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Daigo.

Daigo opens the paper and reads the contents of it.

"Hmph...the College Basketball Cardfight Championship...and you want me to be your partner?"

"Exactly. Also, you want to prove the meta wrong with Great Nature. Am I correct?" Adreus laid back against the wall looking at the ceiling.

"Well...yeah. I want to show the world...no the universe that Great Nature has its worth in this world and it has a bright future," said Daigo.

"Reminds me...Daigo, can you give me your deck? I'd like to upgrade it for you, if you like," said Mitsumi.

Daigo looks at Mitsumi and smiled. He reached into his holster, which contained his deck and took it out.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mitsumi. We need to be at our best before the championship," said Adreus.

"Of course and maybe I'll be your coach." Daigo turned red at the thought of Mitsumi as their coach.

"I-I don't mind..." Mitsumi smiled as she started to rub Daigo's back. Then, Lightus burst into the room and found the three.

"Found you!"

"Honestly, Lightus, keep it down." Adreus facepalmed.

"S-Sorry...anyways, Mahiwaga-sensei found the three guys and damn...did she managed to teach them a lesson," said Lightus.

Daigo looked at Lightus in surprise and said, "How so?"

"She managed to beat up all three of them. She parried their attacks and countered at precise timing. It was mindblowing that she nearly injured one of them using a move she called: Counter Elbow Strike."

As Lightus continued telling the tale of how Mahiwaga-sensei defeated three guys effortlessly, the nurse came inside.

"Let's see...is Daigo Senjin here?" Daigo raised his hand and she examined the places where he was punched.

"Will you three wait outside? I'd appreciate it if I'm not pressured by your worry."

"I don't worry. I know Daigo will be better eventually." Adreus left the nurse's office with Mitsumi and Lightus following after.

A few minutes passed since Adreus, Mitsumi, and Lightus waited. Then, Daigo comes out and saw them coming towards him. Mitsumi wrapped her arms around him and looked at him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing too serious," said Daigo.

"So its just a minor bruise," thought Adreus.

"I'll be better in a few days, so we'll get to training once I heal up a little." Daigo held onto Mitsumi, much to her blushing.

"Well, I'll be going now. I'm also going to train with George as my partner." Lightus waved then walked away.

Daigo starts smiling, then turned to Adreus.

"Adreus, when we get back, I want a rematch."

"Fine...but I won't go easy on you just because you use Great Nature," said Adreus.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: (December 1) Finished Usagi Drop and finished the chapter before going to lose my sanity this week. Anyways, as a reminder, I'll work on next and future chapters on the weekends unless otherwise.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. However, I have ownership of the original characters of the story. Thanks to everyone who has given me permission to use their original characters in the story.

Author's Note: Now, the wait for future chapters might become longer as chapters will be 1000+ words long from now on.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Daigo, you need to quit eating much since we ARE training for the College Basketball Cardfight Championship," said Adreus.<p>

Daigo swallowed the last of his food and said, "I just can't help myself when all this is available. I mean lunch time means an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll have to agree with Adreus, Daigo. You're eating a bit too much that it might affect your performance," said Mitsumi.

"Well...I guess next time, I'll eat less. Sounds fair?" Adreus and Mitsumi nodded.

"I'll be going to look at our competition." Adreus left the two and went outside from their apartment dorm.

* * *

><p>As Adreus looked around the basketball fields full of cardfighters, he saw a crowd of girls who watched someone play.<p>

"Look at her...she's so pretty..."

"That dark skin..."

"She is so...beautiful..."

The person in the court felt annoyed by the crowd of girls that "she" went up to them and said, "Listen ladies, I'm a guy."

The women became shocked at his real gender and starts to scream in applause.

"Please tell me your name handsome..."

"Give me your number..."

The person sighed and said, "Fine...I'll give you ladies my name, under the condition that you WILL leave me alone. Yes?"

The women nodded and he said, "Xophix. Remember it. Now shut up and leave me be."

The crowd of women passed by Adreus as he approached him.

"Great...another so-called fanboy. What is it?" Xophix turned around and looked at Adreus with an annoyed look.

"I'm simply here to check out the competition for the College Basketball Cardfight Championship. Anything wrong with that?"

"Whatever..." Xophix went back to practicing his skills until Adreus caught up and goes into a defensive position.

"Let's have a one on one basketball cardfight, yes?"

"How about you shut up and let me practice?" Xophix shoots the ball, but Adreus jumped and blocked the shot. Then, Xophix turned and started to leave.

"What's wrong? Scared to losing to me?" Adreus picked up the ball and threw it at Xophix.

The dark-skinned man turned and caught the ball with one hand. He said, "I know who you are. You're part of the Toshiki family and I know you people are so arrogant and in denial of the truth."

"In denial of the truth? Really?" Xophix threw the ball at Adreus in the speed beyond that of wind and Adreus caught it with one hand.

"I'll see you in the Championship. And I hope to crush you and your metasheep friend," said Xophix.

Adreus started laughing as Xophix turned and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry...what? My partner happens to use one of the most underused and low tier clans in the history of the game. None other than Great Nature," said Adreus.

"Great Nature, huh? I hope he doesn't suck at using that clan. Cause he will need it if he hopes to win." Xophix left the court. Adreus then looked at the basket and walked to the other side of the court. Then, he jumped and shot the ball towards the hoop from there. Soon, the ball managed to go through the hoop and Adreus smiled in content.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Daigo. Your deck is finished." Mitsumi handed the deck over to Daigo as he smiled in content.<p>

"Alright! With a sexy coach, a good teammate, and a better deck, I know I'll win the Championship. It won't be easy since there's going to be lots of strong opponents. I guess I'll have to train," thought Daigo.

Daigo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mitsumi. She blushed and smiled as she looked at the expression Daigo gave in gratitude.

"So Daigo, you want to test out your new deck?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Stand up the Vanguard!" Daigo's first vanguard is Blackboard Parrot while Mitsumi's first vanguard is Duo Lovers Singer, Darling.<p>

As the cardfight started, Mitsumi and Daigo played at an even level, not going easy against each other.

"Alright, my Tester Fox and Researcher Fox Legion shall attack your vanguard boosted by Hammsuke. And I activate the effect of Fox. I'll give 4000 power to Binoculus Tiger." (26000 Fox, 13000 Tiger)

"No guard." Mitsumi looked at her remaining hand composed of three cards: Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu, Duo Petit Etoile, Peace, and Duo, Fall in Heart Quincy.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Daigo took his first card and revealed Coiling Duckbill, then he took his second card and revealed it to be Ruler Chameleon. "Critical trigger! I give the power to Tiger and the critical to Fox." (18000 Tiger)

"Check the Damage Trigger." Mitsumi took her first card and revealed Duo Temptation, Reit, then she took and revealed her second card, Duo Pride Crown, Madeira. She put both of them in her damage zone, composing of four cards. "I lost. Good game, Daigo. You're really improving a bit."

Daigo blushed and smiled as he said, "Well, its nothing really. You've also gotten me into a corner."

"Anyways, we should find Adreus. I wonder what's he been doing lately."

"I guess he is being a show-off as usual. He is a member of the Toshiki family after all."

"I don't think he'll ever be one, Daigo. He's just doing whatever it takes to be successful, if not, more successful than his father or those before him, maybe even surpassing the first Kai Toshiki."

"Yeah...I guess. Despite being a rival of mine, I'll soon beat him with Great Nature, the clan that got me this far. Otherwise, I might not be as skilled with my old deck, Royal Paladin."

"Royal Paladin is your first clan?"

"Yep. My avatar is Gallatin and it was only a trial deck until I received my Great Nature deck from two guys who claim that the clan is garbage. However, I'll prove them wrong."

Mitsumi smiled as he closed his eyes and started lying down.

"Sorry, but I might need some rest. You don't mind, right?"

"Not really. I'll go get Adreus." Mitsumi then left Daigo to be alone.

* * *

><p>"Hmph...this Championship could prove to be more interesting than any tournament I've ever been to in my time," said Adreus.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few original characters in the story. Thanks to everyone for contributing to the story by submitting an original character.

Author's Note: If anyone wants their original character to join the story, then please do so in PM as reviews will be ignored as it is against the rules and guidelines of the site. Anyways, I hope this new chapter is worth the wait.

Thanks to U-Know Yunho for submitting his OCs via PM.

Opening theme: Blood on Fire by AAA

* * *

><p>As Daigo, Mitsumi, and Adreus walked towards the gymnasium, the only thing they could think of is winning or go home.<p>

"The opponents we face won't go easy, but I have to win," thought Daigo.

"Let's see how the people we'll face against will fare against my Dragonic Overlord the Great and Dragonewt deck. I won't lose, but I certainly want a good match," thought Adreus.

"With my training segments the two went through and research, I'm sure we can win against any opponent that comes our way," thought Mitsumi.

As the three entered the gymnasium, the place was crowded and full of people. Aside from them, Xophix, Lightus, George, and other basketball cardfighters are in sight. Principal Seondu suddenly appeared magically with a microphone in hand.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! This is Principal Seondu as the announcer for the College Basketball Cardfight Championship! Now, from the 200 teams shown here, this tournament here is going to be very interesting. Among them are Xophix, who seems to capture the ladies attention." Seondu looked at the legion of Xophix's fangirls screaming and cheering in the background.

"Honestly, they never leave me alone," thought Xophix.

"Also joining us is one of the European National Championship, Lightus Gaillard." The lights pointed at Lightus as he waved at his cheering fans.

"Being the European national champion seems to have its benefits," thought Lightus.

"And...we have a member of the Toshiki family among us as well." The people gasped and started talking to each other and gossiping about the Toshiki family. "Anyways, his name is Adreus. According to what I've gathered, he managed to obtain a high win rate of ninety-eight percent and is skilled in the field of Basketball Cardfights whether his deck is Dragonic Overlord the Rebirth or Dragonic Overlord the Great."

As the people became disgusted, a few others felt impressed by Adreus' feats. However, Adreus ignored them and focused on Seondu.

"Okay...and who the teams will be up against is here." A computer screen is shown behind him and it lighted up, revealing the teams that will go against each other.

"Let's see...so we're up against Xophix and a guy named Sand," thought Daigo.

"So we're up against Xophix...this must be fate," thought Adreus.

"Since there's too many teams participating, I'm afraid a few teams will have to play and the matches are chosen at random. Sorry for the inconvenience," said Seondu.

The people became disappointed, but others shrugged it off, while the rest reacted to the news in an over-dramatic way that they had to be thrown out by security to calm down.

"Okay then, the first teams that will go against each other is...the team of Lightus and George against the team composed of last year's champions Rosemary and Aedan." The crowd cheered for the team that was called, especially the men who were cheering for Rosemary.

The lights flashed into them and Rosemary went to the stage with Aedan not far behind.

"Thank ya'll for cheering me on! I hope I'll give ya a good show." Rosemary bowed as the men started having nosebleeds as they looked lower from her head, ignoring her southern, countryside accent.

"Anyways...for those who believe they can beat us in a Basketball Cardfight. Don't bother trying. I know you will lose once we managed to pull off our unstoppable combo," said Aedan.

Lightus and George went up to the stage and shaked hands with Rosemary and Aedan.

"As Seondu said, the name is Lightus."

"Elo, Lightus. My name is Rose Yeager. Pleased to meet ya."

"The name's George. Who are you?"

"Aedan Swallowfield, here to show you the pain of defeat."

The people clapped for the four of them as Seondu nodded.

"The second teams going against each other are the team of Adreus and Daigo against the team of Xophix and Sand," announced Seondu.

Adreus and Daigo went to the stage and went to the center, seeing Xophix and Sand face-to-face.

"I never thought I'd be going against you, of all people," said Xophix.

"I wanted to see what you're made of and hope you are challenging enough to make my victory all the more worthwhile," said Adreus.

"So Sand, what clan do you use?" Daigo shook hands with Sand.

"I use the evil cousins of Royal Paladin, none other than Shadow Paladin. What do you use?"

"Me? I use Great Nature so that I can prove the meta wrong that Great Nature can top tournaments," said Daigo.

Sand nodded and said, "Well, that's interesting to say the least. I hope you know how to use your clan there, bro."

"Yeah, but thanks to our sexy coach and her training regimen we went through. I think I can master Great Nature easily."

"Sexy coach, huh? Sounds like you have a thing for her," said Sand.

Daigo rubbed his head as he blushed with his face being red as a beet.

"Who cares about her? Let's just get it over with. I'm now being annoyed at the presence of a certain Kagero metasheep." Xophix turned and went out of the stage into the crowd and Sand followed afterwards.

Daigo puffed his left cheek and left the stage alongside Adreus. As they approached Mitsumi, the three saw Seondu announce the rest of the matches for today.

* * *

><p>Ending theme: Honey Punch by Riyu Kosaka<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few original characters in the story and thanks to those who submitted an original character to be part of the story.

Author's Note: I decided to not write in fillers and go straight ahead to a basketball cardfight since this is what the fanfiction is all about. Anyways, enjoy the Basketball Cardfight between Lightus and George against Rosemary and Aedan.

* * *

><p>"Stand up the Vanguard!" Lightus' starting vanguard is Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido and George's starter is Gunner Gear Dracokid while Rosemary's starter is Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah and Aedan's starter is Seal Dragon, Terrycloth.<p>

"I'll take the first move. I ride to Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca. I'll move Kirah to behind her and end my turn," said Rosemary.

"I'll draw. And I ride to May Rain Liberator, Bruno. I move Guido behind him and end my turn," said Lightus.

"I draw and I ride to Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. I move Terrycloth behind and end my turn," said Aedan.

"Alright, I draw and I ride to Apex Standing Gearwolf and move Gunner Gear Dracokid to the back-row." The referee comes in the field and throws the ball. Lightus and Aedan jumped and reached for the ball, but Lightus fell short and Aedan managed to take the ball and pass it to Rosemary due to his height overcoming that of Lightus.

"Damn...I'm too short."

"What's wrong, Shorty?"

"S-Shorty!?" Lightus noticed Rosemary running towards the basket. He tried to chase her, but was blocked by Aedan.

"You're not going anywhere under my watch," said Aedan.

Lightus saw Rosemary about to shoot until the ball disappeared before her eyes.

"W-What was that!?" Rosemary looked and saw George dribble the ball towards the basket. "W-Where did he come from?"

George shot the ball from advantage point and the ball successfully went through the hoop.

"Damn...I forgot that we're not going up against just Lightus here...and where did he come from..." Aedan saw George receive a random trigger and revealed it.

"Draw trigger. I give the power to my vanguard, I draw, and I send this to the bottom of my deck. Then, my deck is shuffled. Now, Gearwolf will attack boosted by Gear Dracokid." (17000)

"N-No guard..." George took the top card of his deck and revealed it to be Steam Battler, Mashuda.

"Critical trigger. I give the power and critical to my vanguard." (22000, 2 critical)

"Check the damage trigger." Aedan took the first card, revealed it to be Seal Dragon, Georgette, and placed it into the damage zone. Then, he took his second card, revealed it as Dauntless Drive Dragon, and placed it into the damage zone.

"I'll end my turn from there," said George.

"I draw and ride to Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant. I activate his effect, by retiring Kirah, I will look at four cards from my deck and superior call one rear-guard from among those cards, then the rest are shuffled into my deck. I superior call Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto." The referee entered the court and threw the ball into the air.

Lightus and Aedan jumped to catch the ball, but since Aedan was a few seconds late, Lightus took the ball and passes it to George, whom Rosemary was trying to find.

"You idiot! He's right there!" Aedan pointed at where George was standing, dribbling the ball towards the basket.

"Where? I don't see 'em anywhere..." Rosemary continued to be oblivious to George's location and he threw the ball effortlessly and it went through the hoop.

"Rosemary..." Aedan glared at her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry...h-have mercy on me." She bowed in apology, but the crowd of men ignored everything and stared at her hourglass figure.

"Yesh...these men lack decency," said Adreus.

"Men are being men, Addry." Daigo was also staring at Rosemary as Adreus sighed and put his attention at Lightus and George.

"Draw trigger! Lightus' vanguard gains a power boost and I'll draw. Then, I send this trigger to the bottom of my deck which is shuffled afterwards."

As the match continued, Aedan and Rosemary seemed to be far behind George and Lightus. Lightus' vanguard is currently Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith, George's vanguard is Fatewheel Dragon, Aedan's vanguard is Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno, and Rosemary's vanguard is Holly Musketeer, Elvira.

"Damn...with Rosemary not being able to notice George and Lightus preventing me from going after him, we can't win...I know I shouldn't do this but..." Aedan turned and thrust his elbow into Lightus' gut, while making it look like an accident.

"Argh..." Lightus went down on his knee and George shot the ball through the hoop and went to help him.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, but damn...Aedan, what was that for?"

"I-It was an accident..." Aedan looked as if he was innocent, but Rosemary went up and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Aedan, don't lie. I know you better than that as my teammate. Did you do that on purpose?" The crowd of men talked as they somewhat questioned whether to believe her or not, considering they saw that it was an accident to their eyes.

"Come on, Rosemary, I'd never do that," said Aedan.

"Hmph...you're guilty as charged, you moot. I know you're doing this intentionally. Why else would you so-called accidentally land your elbow on someone so hard, it flinches him?" Adreus scoffed at his action and soon, Seondu replayed the scene carefully on a camera.

"Now everyone...raise your hand if Aedan is innocent." Half of the crowd raised their hands. "Now, raise your hand if Aedan is guilty." Surprisingly, the other half of the crowd, including Lightus, George, Adreus, Daigo, and Mitsumi raised their hand.

"Now what? This debate is half and half," said Mahiwaga-sensei.

Seondu looked at the scoreboard. Lightus and George currently has three damage in total while Aedan and Rosemary have five damage.

"Well, its a touch decision, but Lightus and George wins automatically by default. Sorry Aedan, but what you're doing is indeed poor sportsmanship. You know better that doing such actions is strictly forbidden. What would happen if you accidentally killed Lightus by doing that? What would you gain?" Seondu and Mahiwaga-sensei nodded as Aedan was taken out of the court.

"Why, Rosemary?"

"You shouldn't have broken our promise to never do such a thing...I believed you can change, but I was wrong..."

Aedan then looked away as security placed handcuffs on him and took him away.

"He's pathetic...he may be innocent in his head, but in his heart, he is nothing but trash," Adreus thought as he got up and exited the court with Daigo and Mitsumi following him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few original characters in the story and others belong to people who are kind enough to submit them to be part of the story.

Author's Note: Thanks to U-Know Yunho for submitting additional characters via Fanfiction. Anyways, this is it...Adreus and Daigo vs Xophix and Sand. I decided to put in some fillers, so I hope it doesn't bother you. Enjoy the chapter and criticisms are welcome.

* * *

><p>As Adreus, Daigo, and Mitsumi entered the nursery room, they saw Lightus and George with Rosemary nearby.<p>

"Lightus, you alright?"

"Yeah, at least I wasn't injured. Also, shouldn't you two get ready for your match with Xophix and Sand?"

"Yeah, but we're here to see how you're doing so far."

"Also, Aedan is getting a huge scolding from his elder brother and sister," said George.

"Don't worry about Lightus, since we'll be taking care of things here," said Rosemary.

"Okay." Daigo, Adreus, and Mitsumi nodded and went towards the locker room and prepared for the match.

* * *

><p>"So you're the Great Nature user Sand told me about. I expected you like your metasheep partner here to use a meta deck. Though, I'm glad this match is going to be interesting, at least," said Xophix.<p>

"I hope our match won't be disappointing. Besides, the fun is about to begin."

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Daigo's starter is Pencil Koala and Adreus' starter is Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid while Xophix's starter is Girl Who Crossed the Gap and Sand's starter is Judgebau Revenger.

"Revengers and Pale Moon...our first opponents," thought Daigo.

"I'll take the first move. I ride to Midnight Bunny, then I'll move Gap to the back-row middle circle. I'll end my turn with that," said Xophix.

* * *

><p>"Seeing Pale Moon and Shadow Paladin here really reminds me of two famous cardfighters years ago. You know who I'm referring to, right, Seondu?"<p>

"Of course, Mahiwaga, I get who you're referring to. It really brings us back to the time where we were young children. Those two were splendid when it comes to those clans. And I do commend the Pale Moon user being so humble and vigilant when it comes to serving him," said Seondu.

* * *

><p>"I draw. I ride to Silver Wolf and move Koala to the back-row middle circle. I'll end my turn here," said Daigo.<p>

"I draw and ride to Transient Revenger, Masquerade. I move Judgebau to the back-row middle circle and end my turn," said Sand.

"I draw and I'll ride to Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer, move Petal Flame Dracokid to the back-row middle circle, and now, start the battle phase." The referee entered the court and threw the ball.

Xophix and Adreus jumped and reached for the ball, however, Adreus took the ball and threw it to Daigo. Daigo dribbled towards the basket, but Sand went into defense. Daigo passed through with Sand standing there, but Sand quickly turned and stole the ball from Daigo.

"Crap...he was faking it..." Daigo turned and went after Sand who outmatched him and threw the ball into the basket, but it bounced and Adreus and Xophix jumped for it again.

"I won't let you take the ball again." Xophix managed to grab the ball and slam in through the hoop.

"Damn...too late." Adreus saw Xophix reveal the trigger.

"Critical trigger. I give all effects to Sand's vanguard and I send it to the bottom of my deck, which is shuffled afterwards."

"I'll attack Masquerade with Sheer boosted by Petal Flame Dracokid." (12,000)

"I'll guard with Egg Juggler," said Xophix.

"Check the drive trigger." Adreus took the top card of his deck and revealed it to be Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt. "I end my turn from there."

"I draw, then I'll ride to Barking Cerberus." The referee enters and threw the ball.

Daigo jumped and saw Sand on the ground, but as Daigo reached for the ball, Sand took it and passed it to Xophix.

"A-Another fake!?" Daigo tried going after Xophix, but he was blocked by Sand.

Adreus went after Xophix and caught up. However, Xophix passed the ball to Sand. Then, Daigo ran the other direction as Sand caught the ball.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Daigo." Adreus then went in front of Xophix, hoping that Sand would not pass to him.

Sand then jumped and shot the ball, but Daigo jumped high enough in time and caught the ball.

"Alright..." Daigo landed and headed towards the basket. He jumped high over the hoop. "Power Dunk!" He slammed the ball through the hoop and the crowd started cheering.

Daigo then received a trigger and revealed it to be a stand trigger.

"The power goes to Silver Wolf and I stand Petal Flame Dracokid. Then, I'll shuffle this back into my deck." (13,000)

"Cerberus attacks boosted by Gap." (15,000)

"No guard," said Daigo.

Xophix took the top card of his deck and revealed it to be Poison Juggler. Daigo took the first card of his deck, revealed it to be Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox, and put it into his damage zone and took another card, revealed it as Coiling Duckbill, and placed it into the damage zone.

"I draw and I'll ride to Binoculus Tiger. I'll call Hammsuke." The referee enters and threw the ball.

Adreus and Xophix jumped and placed their hands on the ball at the same time. Then, they exerted a force that caused the ball to fly off their hands, heading towards the outside of the field.

Running as fast as he can, Daigo managed to take the ball and threw it towards Adreus. Adreus ran towards the ball, passed through Sand and Xophix using speed and skill, and caught it. Then, he took a step back and shot the ball. Xophix attempted to catch the ball to steal it, but he was unable, and in a few seconds, the ball flawlessly went through the hoop.

"I get a critical trigger. The power boost goes to Hammsuke while the extra critical goes to Tiger. Then, I'll shuffle this into my deck," said Adreus. (Hammsuke, 13,000)

"Boosted by Koala, Tiger attacks Cerberus. I activate Tiger's effect. I give 4000 power to Hammsuke at the cost of it being reitred at my end phase." (Tiger -14,000, 2 critical) (Hammsuke - 17,000)

"No guard," said Xophix.

Daigo took a card from his deck and revealed it to be Holder Hedgehog.

"Critical trigger. I give the power boost to Hammsuke and the critical to Tiger." (Hammsuke - 22,000) (Tiger - 3 critical)

Xophix took his first card and revealed it as Purple Trapezist, then his second card is Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, and his final card was Dynamite Juggler.

"I give the power and critical to Cerberus." (Cerberus - 15,000)

"I attack Cerberus with Hammsuke."

"I guard with Revenger, Air Raid Dragon," said Sand.

"Hammsuke may be retired, but I'll pay the cost to take one from my deck and add it to my hand. And with that, I'll end my turn."

"I take it from here. I ride to Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss." Then, I activate his effect to retire Petal Flame Dracokid." The referee enter the court and threw the ball.

Daigo and Sand jumped for the ball and Daigo's jumping ability gave him the edge as he took the ball the shot it towards the hoop. Then, Adreus jumped and slam dunked the ball through the hoop.

"Draw trigger. I give the power to Sheer and I draw. Then, I'll shuffle it into my deck," said Adreus.

"And now, boosted by Judgebau Revenger, he attacks Sheer." (14,000)

"I guard with Hedgehog," said Daigo.

"Drive trigger, check." Sand took a card from his deck and revealed it to be Healing Revenger.

"I give the power to Blaster Dark and I'll heal one damage." Xophix took one card in his damage zone and sent it to the drop zone.

"I'll end my turn as it is," said Sand.

"I draw. I ride to Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon and I call Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon." The referee enters the stage and threw the ball.

Adreus and Xophix jumped for the ball, then Adreus took the ball the prepared to shoot it. Xoph attempted to block the shot, but Adreus faked it, then shot the ball again. As the ball descends, it went through the hoop.

"I get a critical trigger, I give the power and critical to Menace Laser Dragon and I'll shuffle it into my deck. Now, I'll attack Blaster Dark "Abyss" with Menace Laser." (Menace Laser Dragon - 14,000, 2 critical)

"No guard," said Sand.

"Check the drive trigger." Adreus took the top card of his deck and revealed it to be Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon. "Critical trigger, I give the power to Whirlwind Dragon and the critical to Menace Laser Dragon." (Whirlwind - 14,000) (Menace Laser - 3 critical)

"Damage check." Sand took his first card and revealed it as Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack, he took his second card and revealed it as Revenger, Bloodmaster, and took his third card and revealed it to be Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir. He placed all three of them in the damage zone.

"Now, I attack with Whirlwind Dragon." (17,000)

"I guard with Healing Revenger," said Sand.

"I'll end my turn here," said Adreus.

* * *

><p>"Just by looking at the hand advantage here, it seems Daigo and Adreus are ahead, but I don't know what Sand and Xophix has in their sleeves and I know the worst is about to happen," thought Mistumi.<p>

In the shadows of the court, a person smiled as he walks out of the court unnoticed by the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I would lose to the both of you...Now, I stand and draw." Xophix looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I ride to Nightmare Doll, Carroll. And I call two Dancing Princess of the Night Sky. And I'll activate their effects. I'll send two Winged Hippogriff from my deck to my soul. And then I'll activate Carroll's Limit Break. By paying the cost of a single counterblast and sending my Dancing Princesses to the soul, I'll superior call my two Hippogriff that I just sent to my soul. And I'll activate the effect of Girl Who Crossed the Gap. By paying a single counterblast and sending her to my soul, I'll superior call Midnight Bunny right behind Carroll."<p>

As the battle phase began, the referee threw the ball into the air. As Adreus and Xophix jumped, Adreus took the ball and performed another fake shot, but however, the ball was taken by Xophix as he passed it to Sand. Sand and Daigo went face-to-face as they predicted each other's move, but Sand managed to penetrate Daigo's defense and shot the ball as it goes through the hoop.

"Critical trigger, I'll give all effects to Carroll. And I shuffle it into my deck," said Sand.

"Now, boosted by Bunny, Carroll attacks your vanguard." (20,000)

"I perfect guard that with Protect Orb Dragon." Adreus discarded a copy of another Protect Orb Dragon.

"Drive trigger check." Xophix took his first card and revealed it to be Poison Juggler, whose effects are given to the left Hippogriff, then he took and revealed the second card which is Dynamite Juggler and gave the effects to the right Hippogriff. "Now, the left Hippogriff shall attack Tiger." (16,000, 2 critical)

"I guard with Hammsuke and Otter," said Daigo.

"Now, I'll attack with my right Hippogriff."

"I'll guard with Buster Rain Dragon," said Adreus.

"Let's see you pull off a victory at this condition."

"Hmph...I will." Daigo drew a card and looked at his remaining hand. "I ride to Magic Scientist, Tester Fox and now...the fun has just begun."

"What!?" Xophix and Sand were surprised at his line.

"Daigo," thought Mitsumi.

"Stride Generation! By discarding a card whose grade is equal or above three, I Stride to Miracle Element, Atmos! Stride ability, Atmos gains 11,000 power. I call Silver Wolf." The referee entered the court and threw the ball.

Daigo managed to take the advantage and caught the ball first due to his jumping ability and passed to Adreus. As Xophix was about to block his shot, Daigo went in front of him.

"W-What is this?" Xophix resisted the urge to push him out of the way, but he couldn't risk making a foul at this point. However, Sand attempted to block the ball, but Daigo was fast enough to block him.

Having found an opening, Xophix jumped to block Adreus' shot, but however, he widened his eyes to see Adreus is beyond his reach as he threw the ball. The crowd looked at the ball flying through the entire field, then it managed to flawlessly go through the hoop.

"Draw trigger, the power goes to Atmos and I'll draw. Then, I send this trigger to my deck and I'll shuffle it." (Atmos - 31,000)

"Boosted by Wolf, Atmos attacks Carroll. And I'll activate Atmos' effect. By paying a single counterblast, he will be getting 10,000 power." (Atmos - 49,000)

Sand and Xophix looked at their respective hand and they realize that it won't be enough to guard.

"N-No guard..."

Daigo took the first card of his deck and revealed it to be Ruler Chameleon, then he took his second card and revealed it as Triangle Cobra, and finally he took his last card and revealed it to be Holder Hedgehog.

"T-Three criticals!?" Sand was amazed and the crowd went wild in cheering as Daigo miraculously pulled three criticals in a row.

"All I need is four heal triggers and I'll be good..." Xophix took his first card and revealed it to be Popcorn Boy, then took his second card and revealed another Popcorn Boy, then he took his third card and revealed another Popcorn Boy.

"If Xophix gets another Popcorn Boy, then there's a chance we won't survive another two turns," thought Adreus.

"Now, this card will determine everything..." Xophix slowly took the card with his eyes closed, then he opened his eyes and smiled as he revealed the card to be...

"Rainbow Magician..."

"We lost, but I'll commend you, Xophix, for sacking three heal triggers in a row," said Sand.

"Yeah...but we'll get them next time." Xophix started leaving, but his fanbase appeared right before him.

"Xophix, are you okay?"

"Xophix, I'm sure you'll win next time, right?"

"Don't worry, Xophix, Daigo and Adreus doesn't hold a candle compared to you."

"While I appreciate you women cheering on for me, at least give me some space and time alone."

The women nodded as Xophix turned to face Daigo and Adreus.

"Good game, Xophix. You almost got us there," said Daigo.

"You too. Also, you better not lose to anyone else. Otherwise, my kicks would like to have a word with you." Xophix walked out of the court with his fangirls following him.

"You did well, Daigo. I commend you," said Adreus.

"Wow...I never thought I'd be hearing that from you."

"As long as you're on my good side, I have no problem being around you." Adreus went out of the court and Daigo followed behind and raised a fist near Adreus.

Adreus looked at Daigo's held out fist and slammed his fist into it.

"Alright! From here on, we're only going to win," said Daigo.

"With your Great Nature and my Kagero, I don't think there's anything that could stop us," said Adreus.

The two turned and saw Mitsumi following them and went in the middle of them.

"Don't forget me."

"Yeah, we won't."

"Two OP guys and a sexy coach. We're the perfect team." Daigo closed his eyes and envisioned himself being at the top earned through hard work and dedication, and through building a friendship with his team.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Finally, I have typed a full Basketball Cardfight...it took me a few hours to get it done...oh Giraffa...Anyways, here is the first full and complete Basetball Cardfight. I hope the wait is worth it.<p>

Also, this is by far, if not, the longest chapter that I have ever written for a fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few original characters in the story and thanks to everyone who has given me original characters to be part of the story.

Author's Note: Now, as I promised, this chapter will be the appearance of a few people, Sorin, Magali, Kura, and Maxus. Thanks to them who have given me characters to use in my story.

Criticisms is always welcome. And I would take a few flames as long as it supposed to burn the story, not myself, aka the author.

* * *

><p>"So far, everyone, the ones moving onto the second round are Lightus and George as well as Adreus and Daigo. Now, our third match shall be...the team of Sorin and Magali against the team of Kura and Shirogane. Megacolony and Bermuda Triangle against Murakumo and Aqua Force sounds really interesting. I hope this match will be as memorable as the rest," said Seondu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmph...judging from my opponent's so far...a little ninja wannabe and a fish that needs to be fried. Heh...this is going to be fun..." A mysterious figure smiled as he entered the court alongside a woman.<p>

"Oh...and here's the team composed of Sorin and Magali," said Mahiwaga.

"Hi everyone!" Magali, the woman next to Sorin, waved at the crowds cheering on. She looked at Sorin and whispered, "Sorin, don't you have anything to say?"

"Oh please, as if someone like me would need a few words with my competition. I shall make sure they know what happens when they anger me and my avatar, Giraffa," said Sorin.

* * *

><p>"Stand up...the...Vanguard!" Magali's starting vanguard is Prism-Smile, Coro, Sorin's starter is Larva Mutant, Giraffa, Shirogane's starter is Bubble Edge Dracokid, and Kura's starter is Stealth Dragon, Megatsu Wind.<p>

"I shall take the first move." Sorin looked at the card he drew and the cards in his hand. He smiled sheepishly as he takes one card and said, "I ride to Pupa Mutant, Giraffa. And I'll activate Larva's effect. I take only one card named Elite Mutant, Giraffa from my deck to my hand. Now, I call a Pupa Mutant, Giraffa from my hand to the back-row middle circle."

"Huh...I wonder why he called it there..." Daigo puffed his left check staring at the two Giraffa cards on the field.

"Think about it, Daigo. There is a reason why he called it to the field, otherwise, he would have kept it in his hand," said Adreus.

"Wow...why do you sound like such an expert on this?"

"It's only common sense, skill, and experience. Nothing else."

"Now, by discarding a grade 3 card from my hand, I can add one card named Evil Armor General, Giraffa from my deck to my hand. And with this, my turn is over," said Sorin.

"It's only the first turn and he's already have what he needed for the ride chain...but why does he feel so different from all the other Megacolony users I've fought in my time," thought Shirogane.

"Oh...it's simple..."

"W-What was that? Telepathy?"

"What are you waiting for, Fishy-boy, going to start your turn?" Shirogane draws a card and rides to Tear Knight, Theo.

* * *

><p>As soon as it was Kura's turn, the battle phase started and only Kura jumped for the ball. Sorin stayed on the ground. Kura managed to take the ball, but as soon as he ran, he just saw that the ball wasn't with him anymore.<p>

"E-Eh!?"

Sorin ran as fast as he headed towards the basket.

"Hmph...looks like this will be an easy win for me...fish boy and his ninja robin wannabe are no match for me." Sorin was stopped by Shirogane.

"I don't know how you managed to read my mind...but I have a feeling that you're the strongest Megacolony user I've ever went up against..."

"Did you know? Flattery gets anyone nowhere, now step aside or I shall go through by means of destroying what little piece of sanity you have," said Sorin.

"W-What?" Shirogane blinked and saw Magali in front of him instead of Sorin.

"W-Where did you come from?"

Magali tilted her head to the right and said, "Oh, I'm here to distract you while my partner does whatever he needed to."

Realizing that Sorin passed through he quickly turned to see him effortlessly shoot the ball as it managed to go through the hoop.

"Ooh...looks like I got a draw trigger. The power goes to Magali's vanguard and I draw a card. Then, this little trigger comes to my deck, which is shuffled."

As the match continued on, Sorin continued to troll his opponent's through his clever fake-outs and using his trusted teammate Magali as the distraction. Currently, Sorin and Magali are at four damage while Shirogane and Kura are at five damage. Sorin's vanguard is Evil Armor General, Giraffa, Magali's vanguard is Eternal Idol, Pacifica, Shirogane's vanguard is Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon, and Kura's vanguard is Convert Demonic Dragon, Megatsu Storm.

"Damn...if we don't finish this off..." Shirogane draws his card and looked at the situation at hand. "My entire field is stunned thanks to Sorin's Megacolony cards, Magali's high powered rear-guards managed to cut my hand to this point, and Kura is already exhausted from dealing with Magali's distractions...what am I going to do?"

"Just to remind you, fishy boy. If you spend another minute like this, your team is disqualified," Sorin smiled sheepishly.

Shirogane looked closely at the only card in his hand, Tidal Assault.

"Here it comes...its all or nothing at this point. Tetra-drive Dragon will attack Giraffa directly." Kura looked at him, hoping the attack goes through.

"Not if I can help it. I perfect guard with Mermaid Idol, Elly." Magali discarded one copy of Planet Idol, Pacifica to pay the cost.

Shirogane went on his knees and looked at his deck.

"Damn...I didn't realize Shiro is already at the last two cards of his deck...disqualification or a suicidal drive check...I never thought it would come to this," Kura thought.

"Drive check." Shirogane took the last two cards of his deck and revealed them to be two Mass Production Sailor.

"Wow...wasn't it a fun game, Sorin?" Magali closely looked at Shirogane as his eyes start to water, but she also noticed Kura going towards him and offered him help.

"K-Kura..."

"It's alright man. You just need to place the word revenge into your brain." Kura grabbed onto Shirogane as the two were on their feet. The two waved at the audience as they left the court.

"Sorin, don't you have anything to say to them?" Magali turned to see Sorin walk out of the court. She went up close until he stopped and turned his head.

"Let fish boy and ninja wannabe have their moment. I don't want to interfere with them. Anyways, don't you have your homework or whatever to do?"

Magali gasped and said, "Damn...I c-completely forgot about that!"

She ran out of the court as Sorin smiled after a complete victory.

"One team down...a lot more to deal with. This tournament is going to be very more fun than I thought. With Giraffa, I'll crush them one at a time...though, I need my daily tea first before my next preparation." Sorin smiled as he walked out of the court.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few original characters in the story, and thanks to those who have submitted OCs to become part of the story. I appreciate the support. I also do not own the opening and ending themes for the fanfiction.

Author's Note: Introducing the character that Writer (of the CFV Wiki) submitted and characters by Rudy (Heatnation) and Y-Know Yunho via fanfiction. Thanks to them for submitting their respective characters.

Opening theme: Joker by Gollbetty

* * *

><p>"Now, with the first round finished in a few days. Let's move onto the second round. The first matchup is between the interesting team of Excalibur Writer and Ameryuu Sendou against the team of the Swallowfield twins Rudy and May," said Seondu.<p>

"I hope you'll please me, FOOLS!" Writer pointed his signature stick at the twins.

"Are you always like this or is this a special occasion for you?" Rudy rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly as he paid his attention to the crowd.

May flicked Rudy and said, "Focus, brother. Also, unlike my younger foolish brother, me and my twin here won't inflict any harm." May glared at Aedan in the crowd and he felt a shiver when he saw a glimmer in her eyes.

"If anything, I won't lose...though I'm glad you're more honest and fair compared to Aedan," said Ameryuu.

"Thanks and speaking of him, I've scolded him and gave him a good cold shoulder."

"Despite that, you still care for him." Ameryuu smiled.

"Well, there is a reason why an older brother or sister has to watch over the younger siblings. That is to correct their mistakes and guide them," said Rudy.

"I'll admit that I relate, FOOL! I correct the mistakes and guide my little sister in her life," said Excalibur.

As Excalibur twirls his stick and leaves the stage along with Ameryuu, Rudy, and May, Seondu nodded and said, "Alright, let's start the Basketball Cardfight!"

* * *

><p>"Stand up the Vanguard!" Excalibur's starting vanguard is Larva Beast, Zeal, Ameryuu's starter is Advance Party Seeker, File, May's starter is Officer Cadet, Erikk, and Rudy's starter is Morgenrot.<p>

"I shall take the first move, FOOLS! I ride to Eye of Destruction, Zeal and activate Larva Zeal's effect." Writer takes the top seven cards of his deck, reveals Devourer of Planets, Zeal, adds it to his hand, and puts the rest of the cards in his deck and shuffled it. "I'll end my turn here. Your move, FOOL!"

"Honestly, how many times is this guy going to call people a fool?" May draws a card and said, "I ride to Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder. I'll move Erikk to the back of him and end my turn."

"I draw." May and Rudy felt a very passionate and strong aura emitting from Ameryuu as she reveals her cards. "I'll activate G-Assist!"

* * *

><p>"Y-You're kidding me...she is gradestuck already!?" Daigo twitched in surprise.<p>

"Well, you were gradestuck at zero and failed G-Assist a few times in a few matches against me," said Adreus.

Daigo glared angrily as Mitsumi tries to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Ameryuu looks at the top five cards of her deck and reveals Lake Maiden, Lien. She then takes two cards from her hand and Generation Zone and removes them from play.<p>

"FOOL! One does not simply be gradestuck at zero so easily!" Excalibur pokes Ameryuu in the gut with his stick.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Take it easy on her. I bet you failed to complete Zeal's ride chain in a match," said May.

Excalibur angrily point his stick at May and said, "FOOL! I never fail to complete Zeal's ride chain."

May sighed as Ameryuu rides to Lien and places File at the back. "I'll end my turn."

Rudy cracks his neck slightly and smiled. "Alright, here it goes."

The field was silent until Excalibur slammed one end of his stick into the floor.

"Hurry up, you FOOL!"

"Okay, I'll also activate G-Assist!" The entire crowd went silent and May and Aedan facepalms. Rudy rubs his head and Excalibur glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"FOOL!"

Rudy reveals his hand, takes the top five cards of his deck, takes and reveals Tough Boy, and removes from play two cards from his hand and Generation Zone.

"I'll ride Touch Boy, move Morgenrot to the back of him. And its time to start the battle phase." The referee entered the court and threw the ball.

Ameryuu and May jumped and May managed to snatch the ball easily. Just when May threw the ball, Excalibur used his stick to smack the ball towards him.

"W-Wait...is that even legal?" Daigo stared at the court as Excalibur dribbled the ball until he jumped from the outside of the three point line and threw the ball with a force equivalent to a meteor through the hoop.

"I'm surprised the referee allows you to use that stick of yours, you fool," said May.

"FOOL! This is anime after all. Anything is possible," said Excalibur.

"Well...everybody should be wearing bikinis!" Rudy gave a thumbs up and a shining smile that the court went silent as May punched him in the gut and Ameryuu's face turned tomato red. "W-What was that for?" Rudy was able to stand still and take the hit, but he covered his gut in pain.

"You should know that for saying something like that," said May.

"You FOOLS! Can we get back to the Basketball Cardfight now? Anyways, I got a critical trigger. The power goes to Ameryuu's vanguard and I'll send and shuffle this trigger into my deck."

"Alright, Tough Boy boosted by Morgenrot attacks." (13,000)

"I'll guard with Glory Maker," said Excalibur.

"Check the drive trigger." Rudy takes a card and reveals it to be Clay Doll Mechanic. "No trigger. And I'll end my turn from there."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Happy Early New Years and I hope Daigo's Art of Basketball entertained you all. Also, I'll be taking a temporary break from the fanfic due to high school so expect next chapter to come in a few weeks (mainly weekends) once I'm free of stress and whatnot.<p>

Ending theme: Speedway by Nami Tamaki


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I have ownership of a few characters, and thanks to those who have given me characters to use in the story and credits to them for doing so.

Author's Note: As I make haste to complete my online classes as soon as possible. I'll make sure I finish this fanfiction as one of my New Years resolutions. Enjoy the fanfiction and criticisms are always welcomed.

* * *

><p>As the match between Excalibur and Ameryuu against Rudy and May continued on, Excalibur and Ameryuu gained an edge due to the Swallowfield twins being forced to perform G-Assist and failing a majority of the time, causing Excalibur to yell, "FOOL!"<p>

"Honestly, when will he ever stop saying fool?" A reader looked at the computer screen and took a nearby bottle of grape soda and starts drinking.

"FOOL!" Excalibur appeared right in front of the reader and gave him a punch in the jaw.

"W-What was that for!?" Not only did Excalibur nearly broke the reader's jaw, but also caused him to spill his grape soda, getting it all over the clean carpet and even the computer got soaked by the soda.

"FOOL! Continue reading the story or else I shall smack you with my cane. If anything, the poor author is doing whatever he can to his ability. He's struggling with his online classes and catching up on them. Cut him some slack, FOOL!"

"First of all, why does this college and the Basketball Cardfight championship or whatever allows YOU to have a cane and even use it to your advantage? Second of all, why don't you stop saying fool every two seconds. Finally, are you trying to be the Excalibur from Soul Eater?"

"FOOL!" Excalibur went back into the computer magically as the reader cracked his knuckles preparing to punch the computer screen angrily.

Anyways...as Rudy and May continue to fail G-Assist on their turns until their vanguards are finally on grade three. Both Excalibur and Ameryuu use this chance to their advantage and doing well.

"Stride Generation! I Stride to Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon. Now, to activate his effect. Since I have five rear-guards, he gains 15,000 power, not to mention, he also gains a critical since Excalibur has Stride once," said Ameryuu.

Both Rudy and May looked at their respective hands and neither seems to have one perfect guard, but rather composed of a few shields only for the rear-guards. Even if their hands are combined, they couldn't guard against the massive attack Ameryuu will unleash.

As the referee enters the court and throws the ball, Rudy and Exclaibur jump of it. Using his cane to his advantage, Excalibur smacked the ball towards Ameryuu.

Ameryuu reaches out for the ball, but May suddenly grabbed the ball in a speed beyond her reflexes. Ameryuu turns and attempts to steal the ball, but May jumps to the hoop and throws the ball slightly as it went through the hoop with no problem. The Swallowfield twin siblings got a heal trigger, yet that isn't enough to defend the attack.

As Saint Blow Dragon raises up its sword, another sword emerged magically, a giant sword about the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Roaring Slash! Gargantua Punisher!" Mitsumi stood up shamelessly as she held up an actual Buddyfight card of the same name with Tasuku instead of Gao on the card.

"FOOL! Why are making a Buddyfight reference in a Vanguard fanfiction?"

"Cause the author felt a bit too lazy and that he lost some progress by accidentally misclicking a link without saving the document..." Adreus shrugs.

"...Well, the author is a FOOL!"

"Well, he does type this entire story on a laptop. He would have used a wireless mouse he owns, though it might be broken," said Daigo.

"FOOL! Let's get back to the story at hand!" Excalibur magically appeared to Drake-kun as he typed and whacked his head using his cane. He went back into the court and nobody questioned how he managed to do so.

As May took the card that could potentially save her and her twin brother, she revealed the card to be Tidal Assault.

"We lost. It was a good game. Next time, we will definitely win." May went up and handshakes Ameryuu.

"FOOL! You two are gradestuck for the majority of the game and kept on failing G-Assist! You two need 1000 more matches before we can ever have a rematch unless otherwise," said Excalibur.

"You heard him, May. We need to get training...right after we give a good elbow to our little brother, Aedan," said Rudy glaring at Aedan.

Aedan gulps as he went up and quietly went out of the stands of the court with Rosemary following him. As he approached the exit, he was tackled by May, who suddenly was fast enough to catch him.

"Argh!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I...I just needed to get a drink of coconut water, that's all..."

"Oh really?"

May took Aedan and carried him over her shoulder as she went out of the court and Rudy caught up with the two.

* * *

><p>"Well that escalated quickly," said Xophix.<p>

"I have to agree. That was one nice show. We're witnessing a good festival of foolishness indeed," said Sorin.

"Please don't even start with that..." Xophix got up and left the court with a legion of ladies following him.

* * *

><p>"And that's it. Ameryuu and Excalibur won due to Stride."<p>

"Thanks for telling me what's happening as I recover, Daigo. Any news on who's up next?"

"Yeah, Lightus. I think we're up next against a Tachikaze user named Lily Morris and a Spike Brothers user named Kiba Nakagami," said Daigo.

"Spike Brothers and Tachikaze, eh? Since both are aggressive and you and Adreus focus on the defensive, I wonder who would win between offense and defense," said Lightus.

"The ultimate spears against the ultimate shields...sounds fitting. Though I need to wait for Mitsumi to finish upgrading my deck again."

"Jeez dude, just confess your love for her already. Your actions for her are so obvious. Don't be the damn oblivious boy in a shonen anime fanfiction. Be the guy who gets the girl and professes his love for her, care for her in many ways, and of course give her a good kiss." Lightus gave a friendly punch on Daigo's left arm.

As Lightus and Daigo talked, Mitsumi watched the both of them while blushing deep red like a beet or a tomato.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I own a few original characters in the story, but thanks and credits to everyone who has given me original characters to use for the story.

Author's Note: Great Nature and Kagero vs Spike Bros and Tachikaze...whew...this is going to be pretty long. And thanks to Rudy (Heatnation) for the Tachikaze and Spike Bros users via Fanfiction.

Also, I decided to put in a little running gag in the fanfic or maybe a few running gags just for the lulz. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic and criticisms are welcome.

* * *

><p>"Well, are you two ready?"<p>

"Yeah, I've made an upgrade to my The Great-Dragonewt deck. And I assume you've completed upgrading Daigo's deck with the new Great Nature stuff from G-BT-02?"

Mitsumi hands over Daigo his new and improved Great Nature deck. Daigo then gave Mitsumi a kiss on the forehead.

"W-What was that for...?"

"I know we've just met, but I refuse to be the oblivious shonen anime guy who can't confess how he feels towards his woman," said Daigo.

Adreus facepalms and drags Daigo towards the court as Mitsumi follows them.

"Come on, Addry!"

"Confess later. For now, we have to win this match. Focus more on the opponents, not your love life."

* * *

><p>"I'm back, FOOL!"<p>

Drake-kun gasps as Excalibur appears before him.

"You little jerk, get out of my laptop! I'm trying to type the story here!" Drake-kun cracks his knuckles.

"Too bad, FOOL! You can't punch me, lest you want to lose your precious laptop," Excalibur smiled sheepishly.

Drake-kun twitches and ignores Excalibur as he types the story.

"FOOL! One does not simply ignore me. But I shall tell the story for you. Now, Adreus and Daigo are standing near the Tachikaze and Spike Brothers users, also known as the team of the Ultimate Spears, composed of Kiba Nakagami and Lillian "Lily" Morris."

Drake-kun grabs his headphones and starts listening to Gonna Fly Now from the Rocky Balboa soundtrack.

"Anyways, Daigo, Adreus, Kiba, and Lily have started their match already. Daigo's starter is Pencil Koala, Adreus' starter is Petal Flare Dracokid, Kiba's starter is Mecha Trainer, and Lily's starter is Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus. Daigo rides to Racoon, then Kiba rides to Wonder Boy, then Adreus rides to Dragon Monk, Gojo, and now, its Lily's turn," said Excalibur.

"I draw. I ride to Ancient Dragon, Triplasma, move Babysaurus behind him, and I call Iguanogorg." The referee enters the stage and threw the ball into the air.

"Shush, Drake-kun, you FOOL! I will announce the story for you! Anyways, Adreus and Lily jumped towards the ball and because of height advantage, Adreus grabbed the ball, but Lily pressed her body onto Adreus' causing him to shake and drop the ball as her large chest made physical contact with his."

"Damn..." Lily took the ball from Adreus and hands to to Kiba.

"Kiba went towards the basket, but he was stopped by Daigo before making the jump." Excalibur brought a beanbag chair and enjoyed the view while having his favorite snacks.

"Shush, FOOL! Looks like Kiba is going to say something." Excalibur sipped his tea and smiled in amusement.

"Hmph, so you're the Great Nature user who wanted to prove the world that the clan is not worthless? You make me laugh. If anything, Great Nature will never stand a chance in the eyes of Kagero, Shadow Paladin, and Link Joker." Daigo grind his teeth in anger, offended by his words.

Kiba managed to pass through Daigo with a fake, but Daigo stood there and turn quickly and slammed the ball out of Kiba's hands.

"W-What!?" Kiba looked to see Daigo right before his eyes and disappeared as he grabbed the ball in time before it went out of bounds and passed it to Adreus in the speed of sound.

Adreus caught the ball with one hand and shot the ball, through Lily's defense, to the hoop. The crowd was amazed by how much the ball is in the air and traveling through the court from three-fourths of the court.

"Wow...you're impressive," said Lily.

"I've been doing this since I started basketball in my childhood. It's just merely the result of practice. That's all there is," said Adreus.

As the ball went through the hoop flawlessly, Adreus took the trigger and smiled.

"Critical trigger, the power goes to my vanguard."

"Boosted by Babysaurus, Triplasma attacks."

"No guard," said Adreus.

"Lily takes a card from her deck and reveals it to be Magma Armor and Adreus damage checks Vortex Dragonewt," said Excalibur.

"I'll end my turn from here," said Lily.

"Kiba, if you think Great Nature is worthless, I'll show you...I'll show you how good they really are!" Daigo pointed at Kiba as his opponent shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Try me. Great Nature is just nothing but animals that deserve their abuse. There is a reason why animal cruelty exists. Because God wants us humans to show that we dominate the planet." Kiba smiled as he shows a sadistic face.

"Really? You're wrong." Kiba looked at Daigo in disgust as he shrugged and passed the ball to Lily.

"You do realize our leader loves animals and nature. You know that right?" Lily puffed her cheeks as she looked at Kiba.

"Do you think I care? Neo Nectar may have become a main character clan, but please, its still nothing compared to the Paladin clans. Even my Spike Brothers can win easily against them," said Kiba.

"Whatever." Lily passed the ball to Kiba as he jumped and tried shooting at the hoop from their side of the entire court.

As the ball flew, it stopped at the middle of the court and Lily punched Kiba's arm.

"You idiot..."

"Actually, Lillian, my dear, I did so on-purpose and you'll see why..."

Lily looked at Kiba in surprise and said, "W-What!?"

"To be continued in the next chapter..." Excalibur finishes his tea as he stops time and goes out of the court for more cups of tea.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. CFV is copyright Bushiroad. I own a few original characters in the story and all other original characters belong to their respective owners who have given me permission to use them in the story.

Author's Note: This chapter will take a break from all the Basketball Cardfights for the time being. I apologize if you expect to see more of them, but I've also gotta balance that and slice of life elements in the story too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and criticisms are welcome.

"FOOL! No one will ever bother giving criticism."

You're wrong Excalibur. At least one of my viewers bothered to offer criticism and say goodbye to breaking the 4th wall and of course, your existence, Excalibur-kun.

"You've never seen the last of me, FOOL! I'll be back. And what kind of tea was I drinking..."

Lemon tea. Need I say more?...Well, that's all ye have to hear from me, Drake-kun.

"Excalibur ~ Excalibur ~ From the united king, I'm looking for heaven, I'm going to California ~ ! "

Dammit Excalibur!

* * *

><p>Adreus stared at the window as he ignores Daigo.<p>

"Come on, Addry, how was I supposed to know he was luring me into a trap?"

"Daigo, just leave him to be..." Daigo puffed his cheeks as he laid his head against his arms with Mitsumi rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>As Daigo caught the ball, he realized his opponent is right in front of him. He disappears for a second and then Daigo jumps to dunk the ball through the hoop.<p>

"Daigo, you don't have the ball!" Daigo looked at his hand and there was no ball. He turned to see Adreus defending against the Spike Brothers user and he pierced through.

"Damn..." Adreus turned to see Kiba dunk the ball with great force that it managed to break the hoop.

* * *

><p>Daigo sighs as Adreus walked away from both him and Mitsumi.<p>

"Next time...I will beat Kiba..." Daigo closed his eyes as he walked aimlessly when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Daigo looked to see a young woman drop a few books and fell. Embarrassed, he helped her up and picked up her books.

"I'm sorry, I was careless..." Daigo rubbed his head as she smiled.

"Thank you. Though, I also wasn't looking where I'm going." She ran off, but dropped a deck box.

Daigo picked up the deck and ran for her. "Wait, you dropped something."

She turned and gasped. "Ah, my Nubatama deck."

"A Nubatama user?" Daigo gave the girl her deck box and she thanked him as she ran off.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I need to perfect my The Great build once more..." Adreus closed his eyes as he lies in the garden area of the exterior.<p>

A rumble in the bushes is heard and he turned to see eyes glaring at him. Out of curiosity, he went closer and looked to see Xophix there.

"Yo..."

"Shush! I'm hiding from the fangirls. Honestly, I should've chosen doing college work online," said Xophix.

"Well, its not my problem. But I won't say a single word."

"Good." Xophix looked around and went somewhere else, away from his fangirls.

* * *

><p>"Since we've lost and Adreus has no interest in the tournament now...I wonder who you and George will be facing in the semi-finals," said Daigo.<p>

"Well, I got word from Seondu that we're facing Sorin and Magali. If we win, we'll go against a team of Nubatama users," said Lightus.

"I guess that's all I needed to hear."

"Also, Daigo..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you confess already?"

"Does giving her a kiss to the forehead enough?"

"...More than enough."

* * *

><p>"Ah...I found you."<p>

"Sorin, what brings you here? I'm almost done finishing the last of my homework," said Magali.

"I found who our next opponents will be," said Sorin.

"Really."

"Why yes. And I've gotten permission to change my deck and I hope you'll be the first to test the build."

"Well...let me finish my homework first. Wait for...at least twenty minutes or so."

"Of course. I shall be waiting."

"Just out of curiosity, what is your new deck?"

"Oh...its none other than the hand trolls, Nubatama," smiled Sorin.

"Honestly, is Nubatama going to be the meta deck here?" Magali continued to work as Sorin left.

* * *

><p>"Hm...Great Nature is so confusing...four Guru Wolf, four Researcher Fox, and three Binoculus Tiger, yet Tiger is a staple..."<p>

"Mitsumi..."

"Kyah!" Mitsumi jumped a little and saw Daigo from behind.

"S-Sorry..."

"D-Don't scare me like that...Anyways, I'm still working on your build, yet I have little to no experience building Great Nature. I'm only following what my research tells me..."

"Really? Can I see your progress so far?"

"Hm...sure." Daigo carefully looked at what she assembled so far.

"I'd take out Raccoon and add in Silver Wolf. In my honest opinion, Raccoon would just get in the way since Tester Fox does the job much better."

"Okay...anything else to take away?"

"I agree with everyone that Binoculus is a staple in the deck, so you should run four of them. It's alright to run three Guru Wolf in the deck since I'll mainly use Guru Tiger mid to late game. So the grade two line-up should be four Binoculus, four Researcher Fox, and three Guru Wolf. As for the grade ones, four perfect guard Gs, four Coiling Duckbill, four Silver Wolf, and two Taping Cat should suffice," said Daigo.

"I'll admit, I never thought your experience with Great Nature would allow you to build the deck better than I am," said Mitsumi.

"What? You're the best deckbuilder in the team. If anything, I'll never replace you." Daigo kissed Mitsumi in the cheek as the two smiled and laughed.

"So for your starter, I'm on the fence between Flask Marmoset and Pencil Koala...I've already gotten the triggers to be four heals and twelve criticals."

"Since Koala is a Generation Break, I'd prefer Marmoset. Despite the cost of counterblast two, I'd use it once I ride to grade three since Tester Fox or Guru Tiger will unflip the damage."


End file.
